leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heimerdinger/Strategy/@comment-130.49.7.119-20120423191353
Things to keep in mind when heimer-ing (this list got longer and longer) if walls of text scare you RUN AWAY The greatest ammusement I get out of heimer is walking into the center of a team fight thowing down my turrets popping my r/e/w and then using zhonya's since by the time it wears off I will have delt a an impressive amount of damage (magic pen is better than ap for heimer as the turrets benefit form it) and the team fight would be over if not I have another set of gernades and rockets to fire. However heimer is a weak damage support at the moment with some utility but nothing on Janna or Lulu and even more so to Zillian and is a total joke compared to morgana who does all of what heimer could do (except heal turrets) but does it better. Early game I play his turrets as wards or to defend tower since turrets push lane which is the worst thing possible in 90% of the situations where you are laning heimer. The only situation when this is good is when the two turrets are under your tower and you can abuse your passive which is the only reason I play heimer over zillian (who is a support god before he got buffed and is now just insane) . The tower also gives heimer much needed protection from everyone because when someone dives heimer in range of his turrets and the tower and heimer can land his gernade its a kill because heimer's r will make it nearly impossible for the diver to escape or the attacker will hang around within tower range for the blind to wear off. Notice the long list of things that need to happen and landing the gernade (save it for point blank range) will be the difference between getting killed and getting a kill (quick cast helps a ton here). Also Heimer is one of the easiest champions to gank or zone since he has no escape except his gernade at the feet tactic and his w is very weak during the laning phase. His turrets and e will eat through his mana which makes spaming them impossible so get one point of e at level 4 and put everything else into his q/w. By keeping the turrets/minion wave at his tower he can heal the tower/farm while being safe from ganks Heimer is a very easy champ to play badly (kind of like that bird... you know which one) but with over 200 games with him post nerf he can bait ad melee carrys to their deaths and snipe low heath champs with his w (which works very well in the jungle when combined with his e to give line of sight). His turrets do get his magic penetration which is somthing that can and should be abused to give him good dps rather than very little dps. The rockets have a very painful poke when maxed they can be very effectve if the other team cannot count to three (they target the 3 closest visable targets but have a massive range for a non skillshot skill). The missiles also have a rather short cool down (remember the passive component of his ult) and heimer can use them while mobile. Therefore he can walk around and through brush and use his rockets to harass when moving. He can dodge skill shots all day with while harassing with missles. Knowing when to place turrets is MOST IMPORTANT because if heimer is out of turrets when a teamfight starts he is rather useless. Turrets should only be used to defend towers during the laning phase because by pushing lane heimer becomes a huge target for ganks which gave heimer a bad rep (post nerf) because he will get ganked again and again if he pushes which noob players do. He has a good heath regen aura early because of his passive so during laning he/his teamate can harass the other players and even trade hits and come out on top. During mid game heimer can push one lane while farming another giving him a massive source of income/experience (WARDS). He is also the best tower defender in the game. By throwing down both of his turrets he can kill minions fast enough to prevent damge to the tower. The turrets also soak up the minion damage while heimer's passive heals the tower from the champion damage and during the laning phase can keep heimer's tower at full health. There are 5 big challanges to playing well with heimer. Count to three so as to aim the rockets,turret placement, when to drop a gernade and run and when to attack a carry with the gernade (leading with the gernade is one of the hardest things to do in my opinion), knowing when to ult, (you don't want to scare their team off and remember it improves heimer's other abilities) being able to play both an attack heimer (magic pen) and a defense heimer (health, hourglass etc) (both of these are a direct result of your enemy team's style of play when compared with your team) (if their team is tanky then go tanky if they are squishy go squishy-er since heimer should NEVER be built glass cannon ) and finally realize that in order to place turrets you have to get close therefore the best times to place turrets is when a team fight just starts and most of the stuns have just gone down. Also turrets can be placed over walls so they can act as an improvised way to safely check baron and dragon. Thank you for reading this and realize just how hard heimer is to play well when compared to other champs so beware of heimer free to play week more than any other. Which is why I put this up. Champs to flee from MALZ, NUNU , Voli, ranged ad, malphite,any other tank, in that order. you can interupt channels with the gernade because of the stun but they must be hit directly.